


e...

by The_Enigmatic_UnEmpress_Luka



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Chaos, Cults, Deliberate Badfic, Emo, F/M, Fovorous, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Help, I'm Going to Hell, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Not Happy, Not Really Character Death, Other, Please Kill Me, The Author Regrets Everything, The Void, This Is STUPID, Undead, Vomiting, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Enigmatic_UnEmpress_Luka/pseuds/The_Enigmatic_UnEmpress_Luka
Summary: when you have a mental disorder, you often don't know when tk hold shit back. Id make a putz12 joke but thats eaz...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i aquirre assistance in life... for i am having sprawling die.
> 
>  
> 
> mw.

the winb... It screme. It sound big sad.  
why it sad? I cannot tell. But i know im dead, and thats not good. maybe thats why the wond yell. I would yell too, but i cannot spek, for my voice is dead too.

people are everyone. they all act aimilar. Why? I regret it. They wear tbe same. Why did i help them? righr... For he... i miss him. i want to see him again...

The nothing surround me and my stringy (cheese) red flesh. I hate this form i am stuck in. I feel even worse then before... Ugly, ebn whn comlarw to blue feabr... My wings have whols and tors in tbem. Eyes are robben amd seethriub.

The peole walk by me, whispering praise and worship of misconceptions they think. where? how? i barely lived at there. i try to cry out in agony, teosting and turbing all around the blue wisps. Its frustrating... They use me flr immortal gain. I don't want tk help, but i can't say no... 

if only he was still here.


	2. Hek risbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, there just wasnt evnough.

I saw it.

The big flesh dude.

Man,,, like why was its hands in its ribcage? That aint how anatomy works ever. there should never be hair in a ribcage either. I heard people panic over therere about mr ugly. 

The earth had had a stkmach ache, and it regeretiated this thang. crazy folk, yelling over thr beasts crjes. It had no eyes, and it's mouth was like glued together witb flesb. It tried to roar, like but it was more like a scream.

Today, we go to the bone zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sbeve

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Kk6Rhs4jE-8


End file.
